Colección de Drabbles
by Aire2409
Summary: Recopilación de Drabble KakaSaku similares a los OS del ABC. En su mayoría, o todos, compartidos en facebook, especialmente dedicado al grupo KakaSakuSpanish que siempre me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Advertencia: puede tener doble sentido.
1. Sonrisa

**Sonrisa.**

Sakura siempre quiso averiguar que escondía debajo de su máscara.

Cuando se trataba de describirlo su maestro era demasiado quisquilloso, paranoico y misterioso como para que fuera cualquier insignificante cosa.

Debía ser algo importante.  
"Por supuesto que sí"...  
Y eso lo hacía aún más curioso y tentador.  
Aquel día Sakura supo que tenía razón, ese día que se atrevió a averiguarlo.

Con gran sorpresa se dio cuenta de que su maestro no se opuso (tal vez estaba distraído, quien sabe) y ella aprovecho, entonces Sakura supo que tenía razón, Kakashi si ocultaba algo extraordinario debajo de esa mascara: su sonrisa.


	2. Tarde

**Tarde.**

Aquel día llegó puntal, debía hacerlo, la esperaba, le diría, finalmente lo haría.

La esperó y esta vez ella no llegó a tiempo, la esperó por horas, y para cuando llegó… él supo que era muy tarde.

Estaba feliz, dichosa y él hubiera sido feliz por ella; se esforzaba en serlo, tanto que hasta parecía que era verdad, pero no lo era, no era feliz y quizá jamás lo sería.

Triste, egoísta e inevitablemente. Porque ella era feliz, pero no por él (como le hubiera gustado), sino por otro.

Extrañamente, después de tanto esperar su oportunidad, su tiempo, a ella… ya era demasiado tarde para él. Tan tarde que ni siquiera ella llegó a enterarse…


	3. Soledad

**Soledad.**

Y en aquel momento, mirando la gran cantidad de estrellas en aquella noche brillante y oscura por igual, supo que estaba solo, pero no importaba, nunca más importaría, porque tal vez estar solo no era ya lo más triste, lo más doloroso que le había pasado...

Ahora extrañaría esas noches en las que simplemente estar solo era lo peor de todo...

No tenerla era peor que estar solo...


	4. Marcas

**Marcas.**

─ Sensei, cuéntenos de su vida- pidió Sakura con solemnidad, los otros tres (Sai ahora contaba también como alumno) le siguieron en suplicas, realmente querían saber más de la vida de su maestro.

─ Bueno... ─ dijo con una terrible seriedad después de la vigésima petición ─; no hay mucho que contar, pero si tanto insisten les contaré un poco.

Todos callaron y Sakura por un momento se sintió mal por indagar en la vida de su maestro, debía ser algo muy serio lo que diría por el gesto que hizo. Aún así estaba realmente ansiosa, justo como los otros.

─ Pues bien, he vivido muchas cosas...he pasado mucho...pero hay cosas que realmente me han marcado...

Silencio, la emoción brotaba a borbotones en los cuerpos de los muchachos, aquella confesión sería una de las más importantes y esperadas que tenían; ¿qué rayos les contaría?, ¿qué sería tan importante para él como para tener semejante cara y seriedad?

─ ¿De...de verdad?- insistió Naruto...-¿cómo qué cosas?

─ Pues...muchas...pero la que realmente me ha marcado desde pequeño... ─ los jóvenes callaron, solo el sonido de deglución hizo su aparición en aquel silencio de ultratumba ─ lo que me marco de por vida fue... ─ la emoción y la curiosidad les hizo temblar, ¡que lo dijera de una vez o morirían de ansiedad! ─ ...una espada, miren, hasta cicatriz me dejó.

Kakashi Hatake nunca cambiaría.


	5. Suéteres

**Suéteres.**

Odiaban esos suéteres.

No servían de nada.

Excepto quizá…, no, no quizá, era completamente comprobado, excepto… estorbar y verse ridículos.

Los humanos amaban vestirlos así, los miraban fijamente, los acariciaban, decían palabras melosas y después algún que otro regalo (algo bueno debían tener al menos).

─Pakkun, ¿por qué no nos quitamos estas porquerías? ─ Urushi gruñó mostrando los dientes, deseando rasgar el afamado y costoso suéter de diseñador.

Un diseñador de ropa canina, ¿había alguna profesión más superflua, tonta e inservible que esa? Según el ninken no, así como el resto de la comunidad canina y gatuna (en alguna cosa debían estar de acuerdo al menos).

─Me pica el cuello─ bramó Akino.

─ Al menos te va bien el cuello de tortuga con los lentes, "te hace ver sofisticado"─ bromeó Guruko, con un tono algo afeminado imitando a aquella mujer bondadosa y contenta que les obsequio felizmente las prendas, los perros rieron, excepto Akino, por supuesto; ─ bobadas, aguántate, al menos tú no te ves "tan hermoso y tierno…" ─ El can aulló avergonzado tratando de echarse las patas a la cabeza, pero ni eso podía, el suéter le apretaba.

─ A callar todos par de niñitas quejumbrosas─ vociferó el pug, le tenían al tope con sus quejas, claro, como si él pudiera hacer algo; cuando una idea se le metía a la "cura humanos y perros rosa" ni siquiera el jefe, dígase el antes respetado y no domesticado ninja copia, la podía convencer de lo contrario.

─ ¡Me vas a decir que te gustan ya! ─ casi gritó Shiba.

─ Sí, claro que sí…. ¡Me creen loco! ¿Creen que estoy contento con esta cosa?, ¿creen que soy feliz sabiendo me va bien el rojo, y que resalte mis pómulos y el brillo de mis ojos es suficiente? ¿Qué parecer un mini reno Rodolfo o Rudolf o René o que se yo que animal imaginario que tiene la nariz roja y jala un maldito trineo para que un hombre con sobrepeso de regalos a todo mundo me hace feliz? Además de estos malditos cuernos extra, ¿eh, eh, eh? ¡Me quejo por eso! ¡A ver, a ver!

─ Ya va, que mal te cae todo, ¿acaso no lo dijiste tú mismo que solo nos queda quejarnos? ¿No? ─ declaró Uuhei rascándose una pulga que le tenía cansado.

─ Sí, pero después de tantas horas como que me va mal escucharlos tanto─ Pakkun se echó en la alfombra ─; desde aquel día que hicimos el plan para que estuviera con ella dijimos que soportaríamos todo, y todo es todo. Además, el jefe nunca fue tan feliz.

Miraron a su antes indomable líder, estaba sentado en la sala, igual portaba un suéter navideño ridículo e incómodo, pero no se quejaba, ni un poco, usaba aquellas cornamentas que Sakura trajo del mercado tratando de no poner cara de "no me pasan ni una mierda, son ridículas" (que era lo que pensaba, obviamente), todo por ella.

─ Sí, vaya que sí, tiene esa sonrisa boba de tonto de siempre─ dijo Guruko sonriendo.

─ Hicimos el trato de no arruinarle nada. Además no me hagan recordarles que el día de gracias…─ todos los perros asintieron completamente de acuerdo, no querían ni recordar la fecha, ni la reacción de Sakura, por supuesto. ─ Además, ni que fuera a ponerse peor que esto─ dijo Pakkun.

─ ¡Oh, Kakashi! ─ gritó Sakura al sacar algo de las bolsas de compra ─ ¡Mira, he encontrado cascabeles que van a la perfección con ellos! Es una suerte que todavía quedaran, decían que solo seis, pero me las ingenie y conseguí los ocho.

─ Ah… si… sí, que suerte─ Hatake sonrió y observó por el rabillo del ojo a los ocho perros que le veían suplicantes, miró a Sakura, su sonrisa amplia y radiante lo hizo sonreír, fue en ese momento que los perros se resignaron completamente.

El jefe era feliz, le debían, ellos tenían la culpa (fueron los celestinos después de todo), no querían recordar día de gracias y bueno… debían aguantar como los perros fieles que eran…

─ ¡Y espera lo que tengo planeado para noche buena, navidad y año nuevo!

Además los cascabeles no podían ser tan malos. Y combinaban con los suéteres y las cornamentas, por supuesto.


	6. Té

**Té.**

Sakura se quejó un poco más. Kakashi la vio por sobre el libro, era muy temprano y se alistaba para ir a trabajar al hospital.

─ Deberías quedarte en casa.

─ No exageres, no estoy enferma─ y ahí iba otro quejido doloroso.

─ Bien, ve al hospital, seguro a media mañana regresas enferma, pero ve, después de todo aquí te esperará tu esposo, listo como siempre para consentirte en tus fiebres y quejidos.

─Hum…

Sakura negó apenada, cuando Kakashi se ponía en el plan de "maravilloso esposo mártir" era porque había algo detrás. Sin embargo tenía algo de razón, parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta dolorosa para ella ¡Pero claro que no le daría la razón! Iría a trabajar y punto, ni que no pudiera lidiar con… con lo que sea que trajera.

─¿Sabes que te haría bien?

─Mira, ahora doctor me resultas─ y se calzó los zapatos.

─Seguro que te hace sentir mejor y la pasas bien, deberías probar con una inyección de Tentra…─ Kakashi alargó un poco la palabra.

─¿Tentra? ¿Tentra qué?

─Mitro zonna

─¿Tentra Mitro Zonna? En todos mis años de medicina nunca escuche eso, ¿seguro que siquiera existe?

─Te falta experiencia Sakura─ dijo serio, tanto que la kunoichi dudo de su conocimiento médico-; pero si no estás segura, prueba un poco de medicina alternativa.

─¿Alternativa?

Kakashi asintió y muy seriamente dijo ─herbolaria.

─Bueno, se ha demostrado que funciona pero no está del todo certificado.

─Oh vamos, has la prueba, ¿qué tal un poco de… cómo era? De té de es… ¿cómo era… es…?

─¿Es qué?

─Tepalote .

─¿Qué?

─Sí, toma té de es… Tepalote.

─¿No será epazote?

─No, no─ dijo Kakashi, resguardándose en el libro –seguro que no, ese es para las lombrices.

Sakura se quedó calmada pensando que después lo investigaría bien, la medicina alternativa no era tan mala. Finalmente se fue al hospital, y tal como Kakashi advirtió llegó a media mañana.

─Naa regresaste Sakura chan─. La mujer abrió la puerta, su rostro sonrojado, se le veía acalorada. –Nee, Sakura chan, te hice tu comida favorita para…

Y antes de terminar un zapato voló en su dirección, Kakashi lo atrapó.

─¡Eres un maldito de mierda! ¡Pase toda la mañana buscando tus disque remedios! ─ Kakashi empezó a reírse y esquivar cuanto le mandaba -¡Sabes bien que no descanso hasta dar con la respuesta! ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Le he preguntado a Tsunade Shishuo.

─ Te dije que te faltaba experiencia Sakura chan -y Kakashi empezó a reír tanto que ya ni esquivar la bolsa pudo.

─ ¡Se rió hasta que lloró!

Y Hatake empezó a carcajearse –Oh vamos, no es para tanto, es solo una broma, ya te acostumbraras, te ves mal- Hatake llegó y le apretó las mejillas –ven, te daré algo, ¿te gustaría un té? ─ y le guiñó el ojo.

─ ¡Eres un…!

Bien, su esposo era Hatake Kakashi, así que debía acostumbrarse... ¡Aunque claro que no le daría la razón!

 ** _& &/_ _/_ _& &&/&&_**

 ** _Saludos desde Sinaloa, México._**

Bien, una pequeña nota solo para disculparme si les pareció un tanto... ofensivo el drabble, en realidad su afán es solo para hacerlos reír, debo decir que mi país, para bien o para mal, se distingue por jugar con el doble sentido o álbur, como le decimos acá, yo al igual que el resto de los mexicanos, para bien o para mal, en algún momento nos vemos inmiscuidos en ese tipo de cosas (no crean, me va mas el papel de Sakura de que no entiende nada jajaja), en fin, espero que se rieran un poco.

Saludos!


	7. Lodo

**Lodo.**

Aquel día pasó.

Sakura resbaló y cayó al lodo. Kakashi pospuso el entrenamiento y la llevó al río.

No la sermoneó, gracias a Dios, como esperaba ella, así que sólo se lavó muy bien y agradeció que no le importara lo suficiente para verla directamente; sin embargo Kakashi la observó con discreción y notó que no sólo era agua de río la que recorría su rostro, sí, lloraba, se rieron mucho de ella, lo suficiente para hacerla llorar.

Y pasó, al ver sus ojos verdes tristes pasó.

Fue justo en ese instante, justo en ese momento, cuando empezó a amarla.


End file.
